Confessions
by Tigress 'N' Training
Summary: While running an errand for Lisa, the unexpected truth comes out... I do not own this anime or the characters!


Hiyori scowled at Shinji before she walked over to a manga rack. Shinji was once again flirting with a girl and it really pissed Hiyori off. Every time she went somewhere with him, he would start flirting with any girl that walked by and each time he did that he would suffer a beating from Hiyori's flip flop. Oh how Hiyori loved her flip flops. Once she and Shinji got out of this manga shop he was going to get the beating of a life time. _Shinji better hurry up or I'll beat him to death right here. Lisa said this would only take a few minutes but we have been in here for like almost an hour? A few minutes usually means about five. _Hiyori sighed and looked at Shinji and noticed that he was still flirting with that young woman. Hiyori glared at him and marched over to him. Once there she pushed him out of the way and the lady gasped. "Just give me the damn books." Hiyori glared at the woman and the woman ran to the back of the store to get the books.

Shinji stood up and dusted off his clothes. "What was that for Hiyori?"

"We have been in here for forty five minutes. We could have already been out of here if you hadn't been flirting with that woman!" Hiyori glared at him and was getting ready to reach for her flip flop but the lady came back holding Lisa's order.

"Here you go." She said placing the bag of books on the counter.

Shinji grinned and walked back up to the counter, "Thank you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. The woman blushed and giggled.

Hiyori growled and grabbed the bag and Shinji's ear and dragged him outside.

"That hurts," Shinji whined.

"It's supposed to dumb ass!" Hiyori let go of his ear once they were far away from the store. She shoved the bag into his arms and walked faster leaving him trailing behind her.

Hiyori crossed her arms across her chest and ignored his requests for her to slow down. _That dumb ass! He calls every one his first love and not me! Why doesn't he? Is it because I'm a tomboy? Or cause I'm not pretty like Lisa or cute and preppy like Mashiro? Wait, why do I even care? Oh I remember now because I fell for the dumb ass! God, when did that happen? Great now I have a headache cause of that dumb ass! Great, just great! _Hiyori rubbed her temples and sighed angrily.

Shinji noticed this and quickly caught up with her, "What's the matter Hiyori?"

"Nothin, now leave me alone!" Hiyori shouted and ran to their hide out which was just now coming into view.

Shinji watched in confusion as she ran to the warehouse. _What's her problem?_

Hiyori ran inside and all of the other Visords except Lisa looked confused. Hiyori ignored them and ran up the steps that lead to her room and slammed her door shut once she got there.

Soon Shinji stepped in and most of the Visords looked at him for the answers. Shinji shrugged and handed the bags to Lisa. Lisa thanked him and gave Shinji the look to go check on Hiyori. Shinji sighed and shook his head.

Hiyori jumped on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. _Dumb ass! Man, when I feel up to it, you are so gonna get the beating of a lifetime! God, I can't stand watching you flirt with other women! Why do you not consider me a first love?! Am I ugly? Is there something wrong with me? Damn it! _Hiyori threw the pillow across the room and sat up. She felt something wet go down her cheeks and she placed her hand on her cheek and noticed it was her tears. _What the hell?! I'm freaking crying over that dumb ass! God, what is wrong with me?! _Hiyori punched the wall next to her and made a hole in it. She pulled her fist from the wall and noticed her knuckles were bleeding. _That was smart…._ A knock interrupted her thoughts and she glared at the door. _Who the hell is that? _

"Hiyori, are you okay?" Shinji's annoying voice asked.

"What do you want?" Hiyori asked bitterly. 

"Well, I heard a crash from downstairs so I came to see if you were okay," Shinji opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

"Well, I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Hiyori shouted and turned her back to him.

Shinji noticed the hole in her wall and invited him self in. He walked over to her cautiously knowing he might get attacked if he did anything to further anger her. Once he was behind her he peeked over shoulder and seen her cradling her hand.

"Damn it Shinji I told you to leave me alone!" Hiyori snapped at him while turning her head to glare at him.

Shinji blinked in surprise when he saw tears running down her cheeks. _Hiyori is crying?! That's a first! _"Hiyori what's the matter?"

"Nothing," She shouted and turned away once again.

Shinji sighed and picked her up off of the bed and turned her around.

"Put me down!" Hiyori shouted while struggling. He sat her back down on her bed and grabbed her hand that she had been cradling and inspected it. He saw her bloody knuckles and shook his head.

"Hiyori, what is wrong with you?" Shinji asked while he undone the tie to his school uniform, wrapping it around her knuckles.

"I told you once before, nothing!" She jerked her hand away once he finished wrapping it. Hiyori wiped the remaining tears from her face and glared at him.

"You're lying," Shinji sat next to her on the bed.

"No I'm not! Now leave!" Hiyori started trying to push him off of her bed but he didn't move.

"Yes you are!" Shinji grabbed her shoulders stopping her attempts at pushing him off. "Tell me what is wrong with you!"

Hiyori gasped and stared at him in shock. He has never yelled at her before.

"Hiyori, please," Shinji asked.

"Why am I never called your first love!? Is it because I'm ugly or different from other girls?" Hiyori jumped up from her spot on the bed and a few new tears fell.

Shinji looked at her in shock. _Where did that come from? She is definitely not ugly and she is different from other girls but that is why I love her. I love her and everything about her. _Shinji grinned and stood up.

"What the hell are," Hiyori stopped mid sentence when he wrapped his arms her. "W-what…."

"Hiyori, you are not ugly and you are different from other girls but that is why I love you. And the reason I never called you a first love is because first loves never last," Shinji tightened his arms around her.

Hiyori was frozen in shock. _H-he loves me? So that means he will always love me?_ A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked to the ground. _Great I blush now…. What else am I gonna do? Squeal like a fan girl or giggle like Mashiro? If I ever do something like that I'll kill who ever made me do it…. _Once Hiyori felt her blush go away she looked up at him. At a glance she could tell he was up to something. She was about to ask about it when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. The kiss was chaste and sweet. They broke apart when they heard a giggle.

"Shinji-kun and Hiyori-san's first kiss," Mashiro shouted, clasping her hands in front of her with a dreamy sigh.

Lisa adjusted her glasses and turned to Kensei, "Pay up."

Kensei groaned and handed her one thousand yen. (?) "I can't believe he did it."

"Me neither," Love said appearing behind Lisa.

Rose was grinning and Hachi was blushing.

"You had bets that this would happen?!" Hiyori shouted furiously. She then started struggling to get away from Shinji and pulverize the other Visords but his iron hold kept her there. Shinji laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go, Shinji! I'm gonna kill them!" Hiyori stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"What if I don't wanna?" Shinji grinned when her face turned red.

"Shinji," Hiyori said warningly. When he didn't let her go she reached down and got her flip flop and started beating him with it. "When I say let me go, I mean it!" Once she was finished beating him she started after the other Visords.

~The End…..I actually enjoyed writing this one! I hope they were in character lolz~


End file.
